Onigiri
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: Ban was searching for Ginji, but he was too hungry. While taking a rest he meets with Akabane who offers an onigiri. AkabaneXBan


"I swear, if I find Ginji, he's so gonna pay for this…" Ban's rage almost destroyed the cellphone whom was in his hand. The sea urchin head turned left, and soon it turned left, but the blue eyes of magic could not locate the other part of the GetBackers. "Ginji, you-"

[Growl] Ban looked down at his stomach as it gave out a huge demand for food. His face turned slightly more pale as it was before, his strength slowly faded away and Ban sat down on a bench he was about to pass by. He had now spend over one hour in finding his working partner. Ginji had said he was gonna check something out, but apparently he got himself lost on the way back.

Ban took up his box of cigarettes, putting one onto his lips, his trusty lighter lighted the end. Ban inhaled a huge amount of smoke before he blew them out into the air. The hunger went down, but not enough to make his stomach shut up. He looked around at the park he was in, there were one family that was having a picnic, another one playing football and a couple walking their dogs.

"If only I wasn't so damn hungry…" Ban mumbled for himself. "Even a simple onigiri would do." The cigarette was out, all left was the piece hanging on his lips, he removed it and before he threw it in the garbage bin he rubbed it on the bench to remove all the ashes. The piece landed perfectly in the bin and Ban cheered for himself.

Ban suddenly felt an evil presence, and as he turned around he met a pair of familiar cold purple eyes. The pale skin only brought the eyes more forward. "It has been a while haven't it, Midou-kun?" asked the transporter with his cold voice. "But may I ask you, were is Ginji-kun?"

Ban leaned back in the bench, but he was ready to attack at any trace of danger. "He got himself lost somewhere," Ban answered. "I'm trying to find him." Akabane laughed at the short story.

"So you are searching for Ginji-kun by sitting on a bench smoking?" Akabane asked. "You certainly have your own way." As if it wasn't scary enough to sit next to him, Ban's stomach gave out another grolw. Ban covered his stomach in hope the mad man wouldn't hear it, but it was kinda useless now.

"I see, your hunger prompted you in your search," Akabane turned his back to Ban, the quarter German raised himself up to protect himself, only to face a small treat, an onigiri. "I just finished a job, and the lady though I did such a good job I got a basket of food as well. I could not possibly eat all of it, and as you probably haven't eaten in a while, you can have this one."

Ban looked suspicious at the onigiri, then at Akabane. "It's poisonous, isn't it?" Akabane got himself a little laughter and then shook his head. "I can't really trust you, you know that. You have tried to kill me, and my partner several times." Ban's stomach roared once more, this time it even gave him pain as a result of disobeying it. Ban looked once more at the onigiri, at last he decided to take it.

He ripped it out of Akabane's hand, he took a small bite of the top, it tasted pretty horrible, but he was hungry, he couldn't bother to care about that now. It went down in a bite or two and Ban felt satisfaction. "I never thought I would say this to you, but thanks." Ban said as he looked at Akabane.

"No problems," Akabane replied. "I don't want your death to be caused by starvation, no, I want to be the reason of your death." Akabane gave Ban one of his cold stares which made the spine of the retriever twist in fear. His cold stare went into a smile similar to those he tended to use before a killing spree, it didn't ease Ban at all.

"Well, I guess I should be going then," Ban said and stood up from the bench. Akabane stood up after him, the typical picnic basket was hanging in his hand. "We'll see some other time, probably under just as terrible circumstances as usual," Ban dug his hands into his pocket and was on his way, a rubber glove took a hold of his arm. "Oi, mad man, let go."

Akabane broke into a grin as Ban's reaction became visible. He had his eyes deep into the other ones, he knew what he wanted. He tossed the porcupine head around, facing him. His hand took and hold of Ban's chin, faces came closer to each others.

Ban's heart began to beat faster, he tried to fight lose, but didn't succeed. The tip of Akabane's cold tongue took contact with the corner of his lips. The strange sensation grew bigger as the tongue slipped into his mouth, saliva mixing together as the pieces of flesh tumbled inside Ban's mouth. Breathing became heavier, but as Ban was about to respond, the coldblooded one backed off.

Mouthly fluid dripped down the jaw, both drying it up. "You kinky little pervert," Ban said cocky tone. "Doing that in the middle of a crowded park."

Akabane laughed. He pointed to the spot he had licked. "You had some rice here," he told. "If it's someone who is a pervert it would be you." Akabane opened his basket, taking up another onigiri, passing it to Ban. "In case you find Ginji. Tell him I said hi." Akabane turned around and walked away, he waved to Ban before disappearing behind a group of tourists.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading this story, this is my first attempt at a make out scene, and I haven't read a single yaoi fan fic that contained make out. I've read one yaoi fan fic, but that one was just the main stuff. So I would like to hear how I did at the make out scene. That means I would like a review of that part. :3  
**


End file.
